2020 Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party leadership election
The 2020 Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party leadership election was held by the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party on Friday, February 7, 2020 to elect the Leader of the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party. The 2020 Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party leadership election was triggered by the official departure of Supreme Leader Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a from the Monarchy on December 31, 2019 after having his term cut short by his reelection defeat to Shang Jong Parker in the October 2019 monarchical election. James Dylan Oakes III defeated Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII by a narrow margin with 43.5% of the vote to Montgomery's 40.1% of the popular vote. Social Democratic voters rejected Montgomery because of his connections to the Popular Democratic People's National Party when it was called the Chawosaurian Democratic Party and Montgomery's connection to Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. James Oakes is the first candidate to defeat Johnathan Montgomery in an election. A historic victory for Oakes as he was widely written off as a long-shot candidate. James Oakes won this election by an upset victory, but despite carrying this victory with a 43% plurality, it is still a historic accomplishment for Oakes. Oakes' victory is contributed to angry Clinton-Blair Voters, and they voted for James Oakes for his third-way social-democratic platform over Montgomery's left-wing populist platform, and these Clinton-Blair Voters developed a goal to pull the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party to the center and drive out the socialists from the party. Clinton-Blair Voters were angry and frustrated with the Communists winning back power in the 2019 Chawosaurian elections, and they blamed this on the left-wing nature of the capitalists. These Clinton-Blair voters were so dissatisfied with having to choose between Shang Jong Parker and Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a that they wrote people in instead. Background Emperor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a was voted out of office by a wide popular vote landslide in the October 2019 direct election, losing to the charismatic veteran Prime Minister Shang Jong Parker. Kalawai'a left office officially on December 31, 2019, without a replacement for him also as Leader of the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party, so the party ordered a leadership election for this vacant position. Procedure It is the popular vote that will decide the new leader. Each candidate declaring a run will have to go through a series of televised debates and then face the voters at the ballot box on the party's election day. Campaign James Dylan Oakes III is the favorite for the party leadership, he announced a run on January 1, 2020. A favorite for the populist wing of the party is Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, he announced a run the same day. Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III was pressured by the party not to run because of his wide unpopularity due to his Irish ancestry. The issues raised is how to win back Green Voters from Shang Parker in 2029 after they broke away from the Millennial Firewall and have entered the Cold War Coalition. Candidates Declared Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII and James Dylan Oakes III both announced their candidacies for the leadership when EMK departed from the monarchy, and Montgomery ran a populist campaign while Oakes ran a moderate campaign. Expressed Interest * No party member has yet expressed interest Potential * There are no potentials Declined * Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III Results James Dylan Oakes III won the leadership election in a surprise victory over Johnathan Montgomery after speculation that it was Montgomery who is deemed to win by commentators, and with a low voter turnout because both candidates are Americans. Clinton-Blair Voters wanted blood over the Communist Party's victory in 2019, and they voted to stop Johnathan Montgomery from winning as part of their goal to drive out the left-wing populist social democrats who they see as the establishment who failed once again to curb the Communist Party electorally. See also * 2020 Chawosaurian Opposition leadership election * 2020 Speaker of the Chawopolis Palace election * 2020 Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party opposition leadership primaries * 25th Chawopolis Palace * 2024 Chawosaurian elections * 2029 Chawosaurian direct election Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party